Zakręcony w czasie
by Akolitka
Summary: Snape na skutek klątwy ciągle musi przeżywać w kółko ten sam dzień. slash. Tłumaczenie fika autorstwa ataraxis.


**Prywatny dziennik Severusa Snape'a**

_29 maja_  
>Tego ranka obudziłem się z łomoczącym bólem głowy.<br>Podczas śniadania rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'em o programie na kolejny rok nauczania i oczekiwanych uczniach.  
>Zajęcia okazały się zgodne z moimi oczekiwaniami, siódmy rocznik był pełen wybuchów – a pan Longbottom był jak zwykle wybitnie nieudolny.<br>Na kolację była pieczeń, nienawidzę pieczeni.  
>Spędziłem wieczór poprawiając skład Eliksiru Tojadowego.<p>

_29 maja - Dzień 2?_  
>Tego ranka ponownie obudziłem się z łomoczącym bólem głowy.<br>Podczas śniadania rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'm o programie na kolejny rok nauczania i oczekiwanych uczniach.  
>Poczułem déjà vu, coś było nie tak.<br>W pracowni eliksirów pojawili się uczniowie, wydawało mi się, że dzisiaj prawdopodobnie jest wyjście do Hogsmeade. Uczniowie mówili, że to piątek.  
>Pomyślałem, że to głupi dowcip, wychodząc powiedziałem im, że zajęcia są odwołane do końca dnia.<br>Na kolację była pieczeń, CO, do CHOLERY?  
>Spędziłem wieczór, zastanawiając się, czy jakiś eksperyment aby nie poszedł źle.<p>

_29 maja - Dzień 3?_  
>Tego ranka ponownie obudziłem się z łomoczącym bólem głowy.<br>Podczas śniadania rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'em o programie na kolejny rok nauczania i oczekiwanych uczniach.  
>Teraz już wiedziałem, że coś było nie tak.<br>Uczniowie po raz kolejny pojawili się w lochu, nie pamiętali odwołania wczorajszych zajęć i po raz kolejny powiedzieli mi, że dzisiaj jest piątek.  
>Ok, zacząłem panikować. Byłem jedyną osobą, która raz za razem powtarzała ten sam dzień?<br>Muszę znaleźć na to antidotum.

_29 maja – Dzień 4_  
>Tego ranka ponownie obudziłem się z łomoczącym bólem głowy.<br>I od razu umieściłem ogłoszenie na drzwiach mojej pracowni, że wszystkie dzisiejsze zajęcia są odwołane.  
>Spędziłem cały dzień w laboratorium pracując nad antidotum<p>

_29 maja - Dzień 18_  
>Cholerny ból głowy!<br>Znowu odwołałem zajęcia.  
>Zacząłem spędzać czas w bibliotece, szukając odpowiedzi.<br>Nie znalazłem niczego do końca dnia.

_29 maja - Dzień 30_  
>Wydaje mi się, że popadam w szaleństwo, ból głowy staje się nieznośnie monumentalny.<br>Odwołałem zajęcia po raz kolejny.  
>Ponownie spędzałem czas w bibliotece, musiałem wyglądać na obłąkanego, Potter podszedł do mnie po raz pierwszy i zapytał, co mi się stało.<p>

_29 maja - Dzień 31_  
>Dokładnie to samo, co wczoraj, z wyjątkiem tego, że przebrnąłem przez jeszcze większą ilość książek niż wcześniej.<br>Każdego dnia zbliżam się coraz bardziej do krawędzi.  
>Potter podszedł do mnie, zapytał, co mi się stało i tym razem odpowiedziałem mu.<p>

_29 maja - Dzień 50_  
>Ból głowy, odwołane zajęcia, zacząłem chodzić po korytarzach bez celu.<br>Potter podszedł do mnie, zauważył moje irracjonalne zachowanie i zapytał czy rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'em.

_29 maja - Dzień 60_  
>Ból głowy, odwołane zajęcia, leżałem w łóżku przez cały dzień.<p>

_29 maja - Dzień 73_  
>Pieprzę ten ból głowy, prowadziłem zajęcia, żeby choć trochę zmienić tą monotonię.<br>Sprawiam, że stają się zabawne, podziwiam to ile eksplozji mogą wywołać uczniowie.  
>Potter znowu do mnie podchodzi, jest zaniepokojony moim dziwnym zachowaniem.<p>

_29 maja - Dzień 83_  
>Niech ktoś mnie otruje, było mi niedobrze, kiedy obudziłem się rano z bólem głowy.<br>Rozważam odebranie sobie życia.  
>Musiałem to zobaczyć, Potter znowu mnie podchodzi, jest zaniepokojony, zaczyna mówić o swoim życiu.<p>

_29 maja - Dzień 115_  
>Minęła już prawie jedna trzecia roku, a nie widać końca tej klątwy.<br>Zacząłem uczyć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, bo przecież i tak tego nie będą pamiętać.  
>Potter odwiedził mnie po kolacji, rozmawialiśmy o Voldemorcie.<p>

_29 maja - Dzień 136_  
>Pierwszy raz podszedłem do Pottera, powiedziałem mu, żeby spędził ze mną dzień.<br>Rozmawialiśmy o jego dzieciństwie.

_29 maja - Dzień 172_  
>Zacząłem mieć pewne podejrzenia, co do tego, kto rzucił na mnie klątwę, postanowiłem, że muszę kontynuować moje śledztwo.<br>Harry i ja rozmawialiśmy o eliksirach, opowiedziałem mu o tym jak zdobyłem tą posadę.

_29 maja - Dzień 195_  
>Moje podejrzenia zostały prawie potwierdzone, grałem z Harry'm w szachy przez dziesięć dni z rzędu, zaczynam każdą grę dokładnie w ten sam sposób.<br>Rozmawialiśmy o Zakonie.

_29 maja - Dzień 196_  
>Harry wpadł w moją pułapkę. Zacząłem jeszcze raz grę w szachy w dokładnie ten sam sposób, grałem białymi, miałem pierwszy ruch i postawiłem pionek dokładnie w tym samym miejscu.<br>Powiedział. – Czy naprawdę musisz zaczynać grę za każdym razem w ten sam sposób?  
>Wyglądał na absolutnie przerażonego, kiedy uświadomił sobie swój błąd.<br>Zapytałem go, co właściwie mi zrobił. Powiedział, że rzucił starożytną klątwę „Repeto Diu". Najwyraźniej przeklęty musi zrobić w ciągu dnia dokładnie to, co miał na myśli rzucający zaklęcie.  
>Zapytałem go, co muszę zrobić, żeby ten dzień był dokładnie taki, jak ten w jego wyobraźni. Jego spojrzenie powiedziało mi więcej niż było trzeba.<p>

_30 maja_  
>Rano nie bolała mnie głowa. Cudownie!<br>Spędziliśmy cały dzień w łóżku.  
>Muszę wylewnie podziękować Harry'emu za rzucenie tej klątwy.<br>Muszę znaleźć sposób, by zapłacić Harry'emu w naturze.


End file.
